parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 11-Sawyer's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, O'Malley looks at the flower Sawyer has given him, while waiting for Bugs.) *O'Malley/Triton: (chuckling and smiling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky alley cat be? (He looks up and sees Bugs Bunny at the entrance.) *O'Malley/Triton: (clears throat, then sets the flower under his throne) Come in, Bugs. *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the alley cat.) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (in high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat; in normal voice) Yes, Your Majesty? *O'Malley/Triton: Now, Bugs, I'm concerned about Sawyer. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Peculiar? *O'Malley/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *O'Malley/Triton: Bugs? *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Hmm? *O'Malley/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *O'Malley/Triton: About Sawyer? *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Sawyer? *O'Malley/Triton: (points his trident toward Bugs' stomach, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from normal animals! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *O'Malley/Triton: (shocked) Normal animals? (furious) WHAT ABOUT NORMAL ANIMALS?!?!?! *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Normal animals? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about normal animals? (O'Malley grabs Bugs.) (Fade to Sawyer opening the entrance to her grotto. Pudge swims in, and she follows him.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Pudge, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Pudge/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Sawyer gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Danny.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Oh, Pudge! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Pudge, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Danny, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees O'Malley in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Daddy! (Bugs is right behind O'Malley with his head hung in guilt. Pudge gets scared, swims away, and hinds behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) *O'Malley/Triton: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable alley cat. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Sawyer/Ariel: (bites her lip nervously) But, daddy-- *O'Malley/Triton: Is it true you rescued a normal cat from drowning? *Sawyer/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *O'Malley/Triton: Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! SAWYER, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Sawyer/Ariel: He would've died! *O'Malley/Triton: One less normal animal to worry about! *Sawyer/Ariel: (angrily) You don't even know him! *O'Malley/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Sawyer/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Bugs looks shocked.) *O'Malley/Triton: (shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal cat! You're a mer-cat! *Sawyer/Ariel: (indignantly and defiantly) I don't care! *O'Malley/Triton: So help me, Sawyer, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And is this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (O'Malley's trident glows, and he begins to destroy the normal animal stuff with it. Bugs cringes and swims for cover.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (O'Malley looks at the statue of Danny.) *Sawyer/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! O'Malley blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Sawyer looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. O'Malley's anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Bugs walks over to Sawyer.) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Sawyer, I-- *Sawyer/Ariel: (in tears) Just go away! (Bugs sighs sadly and walks off. Pudge stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Sawyer and follows Bugs.) (Suddenly, Banzai and Ed appear in the grotto.) *Banzai/Flotsam: Poor kitty. *Ed/Jetsam: Poor, sweet kitty. *Banzai/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Ed/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Banzai/Flotsam: But there is something! *Sawyer/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Ed/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Banzai/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *Ed/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Banzai/Flotsam and Fidget/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Ed/Jetsam: You and your orange cat. *Banzai/Flotsam and Ed/Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Sawyer/Ariel: I don't understand. *Ed/Jetsam: Shenzi has great powers. *Sawyer/Ariel: The hyena witch? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Banzai/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Ed/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Sawyer before he and Banzai leave the grotto.) (Sawyer picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Wait. *Banzai/Flotsam and Ed/Jetsam: Yes? (Cut to Pudge and Bugs outside of the grotto.) *Pudge/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Sawyer. *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Sawyer is swimming with Banzai and Ed.) Sawyer, where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Sawyer, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Sawyer/Ariel: I'm going to see Shenzi. *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Sawyer, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Sawyer/Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Bugs off her fins) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Pudge follow Sawyer and the male hyenas.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng